


Crash, Bang, Wallop

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Surprises in Sunnydale never go to plan





	

Buffy nearly laughed when she’d walked into the living room, her arms laden with Christmas shopping. Then she saw the blood and heard the groans of pain. Less than a second later the gifts lay discarded on the floor and she knelt by Spike’s side, carefully pulling him into a sitting position.

“Spike? What happened? Are you ok?”

It took him a moment to register her voice but once Buffy’s concerned face came into focus he let out another groan, this time of embarrassment.

“Yeah. This isn’t quite how I imagined this moment happening though.”

Buffy suddenly became aware that Spike was not lying upon the floor but on an uneven green surface. The smell of pine hit her nostrils and she realised it was a Christmas tree. She looked back at Spike who was now apparently waiting for the earth to open up and swallow him.

“You did this for me?” There was the faintest twitch of a smile at her lips now that she was sure that Spike wasn’t too badly hurt.

Spike lowered his eyes, looking even more embarrassed if such a thing was possible. “Knew you didn’t have time so I was going to surprise you. Was trying to hang the star on top when my chair tipped over.”

Buffy looked at him for a moment, blinking slowly, then she began to laugh. Giggles at first but after a few minutes she was having to hold onto Spike’s arm just to stop herself falling on the floor. Spike frowned for a moment but in the end he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Buffy laugh.

“Fine,” he grumbled good-naturedly. “Laugh at the injured vampire.”

Buffy at least attempted to pull a straight face at that, the giggles kept forcing themselves to the surface.

“I’m sorry,” she said between snickers. “Let me help you get cleaned up.”

“No need. Nothing serious.”

Buffy made a huffing noise, ignoring his protests and pulling him into the kitchen.

“Sit,” she ordered, pushing him gently towards one of the stools. Spike realised that arguing further about this would get him nowhere so he did as he was told while Buffy got the first aid kit.

“Sorry I broke your tree,” Spike said as Buffy began to wipe his cuts.

Buffy smiled as she finished cleaning him, her eyes fixed firmly on the task at hand. “It’s ok. It’s sweet that you thought to do it.”

Spike smiled too at that. She’d never called him sweet before. It was certainly a step up from ‘disgusting thing’. “Thought it might cheer you up a bit is all.”

“It did. Ok, I’m done. Wanna see if we can fix the tree?”

Spike shrugged. “Ok. Don’t think there’s much we can save though.”

Buffy grinned. “Saving things is what I do.”

* * *

“There!”

It had taken them over an hour and the majority of the decoration had had to be thrown away but the tree was standing. The tinsel was a little ragged looking but not too bad and there was a small number of baubles that hadn’t been smashed by Spike’s fall.

“Not bad,” Spike agreed as he and Buffy admired their work. “Now you just need some presents to go underneath it.”

At that Buffy’s face lit up and she scurried out of the room, leaving a rather confused Spike in her wake. A few minutes later she returned with a long, slender box in her hand. With a shy smile she handed it to Spike. He looked at it for a moment before making eye contact with Buffy.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.”

He spent a few minutes just feeling the box in his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him a gift. Probably not since Dru had presented him with Sunshine the dog while he was still wheelchair-bound. He shuddered. Not one of his fondest memories. The he realised Buffy was looking at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Oh, right.”

He carefully pulled the ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a pen, made of silver, he guessed, and engraved with the words ‘help write our future’. His head snapped up to look at Buffy.

“Our future?”

Buffy answered with a soft kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas, Spike.”


End file.
